In addition to accentuating the beat, drummers are called upon to produce a variety of sound effects by the use of their drumsticks. One way this is done is by beating Tom Toms or Cymbols with the drumsticks. However, sometimes the rim is accidentally struck by the drumsticks, resulting in unwanted clicking sounds that can't be tolerated.
Drum rims of the type upon which applicant's improvement may be practiced are described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,647,931 to Keishikawa.